Shadowed Hopes
by Mesagi
Summary: My first fic ever. Please, read and review. I'm not great with summaries ...Another Millenium item has shown up and Yami Bakura wants it. He seems to know the girl's Yami somehow ... About an Origonal Character and Bakura. *COMPLETE!* (Finally ¬.¬)
1. A Mysterious Charm

Caged Raven  
  
Arthur: Hello! My name is Mesagi. This is my first real fanfiction ever. So . Please be kind to me! Now, I bet you are wondering how I came up with the idea for this story. And what the heck is up with the title. Well, read on to find out about the title, though it will be revealed in later chapters. Maybe. In any case, this story is based upon an RPG that a friend of mine started. I was my own made up character, Alice 'Raven' Night. My friend was playing Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Someone actually wished to play me? I don't see why.  
  
Mesagi: Ohh quiet you! You are a very well liked character! Just. overlooked.  
  
Bakura: If you say so.  
  
Mesagi: On to the story!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters in it. I do not claim them as my own. They belong to the writer . Etc etc etc. The only things I claim to myself are the story itself and the character 'Alice'. She is MINE!  
  
The sun shone high in the sky above Domino High School. Everything was quiet and beautiful, the birds chirped every once and a while, and there were cars going down the streets. A breeze danced through the trees and caused a few leaves to become loose from the branch and dance high above the school. But even still, the silence and peacefulness couldn't last forever.  
  
The bell signaling that lunch hour had come. A wave of students dressed in pink and black school uniforms came pouring out of the double doors that lead to the beautiful, lush schoolyard. Picnic tables, benches and the nice grassy spots under the trees quickly filled with students who ate their lunches and then started playing duel monsters.  
  
A young teenager left the school, carrying a brown paper bag. Dark, raven black hair fell down her back, ending at mid back. Violet hued eyes peered across the schoolyard. Though she was a girl, she didn't wear the girl's school uniform. She had decided to wear the boy's outfit. Of course, that had caused the teachers to look down on her. And it had earned her an amount of respect to her peers for being different. Her name was Alice, though many around the school knew her as Raven.  
  
It was now lunchtime and Alice was looking forward to a duel with one of the top Duelists of the school. The thing was though, she wasn't a very talkative person, and she didn't usually walk up to people. She kept to herself usually, unless she was off to talk to someone in hopes that it would end up with a challenge to Duel.  
  
Alice walked over to an empty picnic table and sat down, putting her brown paper bag on the table. After a few minutes she had finished her lunch and was looking across the schoolyard.  
  
Alice watched as amateur duelists sat under trees, at tables, or even out on the schoolyard and dueled. Most of them didn't even look like they knew what they were doing, a few of them had a bit of stradgity, and a few of them really did know what they were doing. She watched as a few of them played some lower level monsters. Some of them actually did have decent monsters though. The ones lucky enough to get the ultra rare cards . They were the ones she had dueled when she had first started out.  
  
Despite all of the people calling out challenges for duels, she still sat alone at the picnic table. Most of the students knew to stay away from her. She was ruthless when it came to dueling. She didn't leave any room for mercy. But that was simply how she was. She had grown tough because of her childhood.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
A young girl with raven black hair sat alone on a park bench, wide violet eyes looking down at a package of cards that her mother had purchased for her with the change she had found in her pockets. The cars weren't all that popular, but the young girl loved the pictures on the packages.  
  
She carefully opened it, excitement building. Her small, slender fingers reached into the plastic package pulled the cards from the package. She went through the cards, her eyes wide as she looked at each one. The one that particularly caught her interest was one of a girl wearing a black hat . the Dark Magician Girl. The background of the picture was all shiny, and the words were in gold.  
  
"Mommy! Look!" she said excitedly, looking up to where her mother should be. But . She wasn't there. Her mother had left. Her sitting on the park bench.  
  
"M .. MOMMY!" she shouted, her eyes filling with tears as she ran through the park, looking left and right for her mother.  
  
Her mother was never found. She had simply left the young girl in the park, alone. Her father had long since left the two of them.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Since then, Alice had been living with her uncle in the slums. He was hardly ever home, usually out drinking. Alice had grown tough because of the life she had been living, and since that day at the park, she had simply detached herself from everyone and everything.  
  
Bur right now, all that Alice was interested in was dueling, so she looked for someone to duel; someone that she thought would prove to be a worthy opponent.  
  
She smiled a bit as she watched a platinum-hared boy walking, studying from a history book. God, what a bookworm . But she had seen him around before, hanging with Yugi and the rest of his friends. And she knew that Yugi and Joey were fairly good duelers, so maybe, this guy would be good at it too.  
  
The boy sat down, leaning back against the wall. He turned the page and tilted his head a bit, obviously wrapped up in his studying. There were a few girls giggling and looking at him. Of course, they were his little pep squad. Fan girls of his. They were always following him around, like some twisted High School girl version of cat and mouse.  
  
She stood up from her spot at the table, grinning a bit as she began to walk towards him. Hmm, he wasn't exactly her idea of a 'master duelist', but even still, she wouldn't give up. It had been far too long since she had been in a decent duel.  
  
As Alice approached him, he simply scooted over from his spot at the wall. He figured that all she wanted was a place to sit alone, by the wall. That was usually the case when anyone ever walked over to him.  
  
"Hello . Y' name's Bakura, right?" she asked, looking down at him, leaning forward and tilting her head to the side. Bakura looked up at her with violet eyes, blinking.  
  
Now, though girls usually followed him around, they didn't tend to actually talk to him. Even still though, he wanted to be polite to her. He had seen her around before. "Yes, that is my name," he replied, his voice touched with a hint of a British accent. "I believe your name is Alice, correct?"  
  
The raven hared girl smiled and nodded. "Yeah, that's me. Though most people 'round here call me Raven," she responded. She then sat down beside him. She would get him to Duel, or at least, she hoped that she would be able to. "So . Seen ya around. Hangin' with Yugi and the rest of those guys, or with your nose stuck in a textbook. Do anything aside from studying?"  
  
Bakura blinked a bit and nodded then, a slight, shy smile crossing his face. "Yes, I do play Duel Monsters, though not often." His voice was kind, as usual. He always was. Alice didn't really like that all too much. So . annoying. But she was going to put up with it. She wanted to get in a Duel today. It had been nearly a week since her last duel, and she didn't want to get rusty.  
  
"Ahh, so, what's your favorite card? Mine's the Dark Magician Girl." Of course, she knew what his favorite card was. Most of the kids in the entire school knew what his favorite card was. She had made note to take note of these little things. Things like that could be little conversation quirks that could turn the conversation in your favor.  
  
"I like the Change of Heart card," he replied, a gentle, kind smile on his face. Yeah. It was a useful card. Though Alice herself hadn't been lucky enough to find one yet.  
  
Alice smiled a bit and leaned back against the wall, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face and pushing it back over her shoulder. Beneath her shirt a shimmer of gold could be seen.  
  
Bakura saw this and blinked, looking curiously at the shimmer of gold. Without a second thought he reached for it. Of course . That wasn't exactly the smartest thing in the world. To Alice, it certainly didn't look right. She looked at his hand and then to him, then down to her shirt. Her eyes widened then she let out a laugh. She noticed the shimmer as well, smiling slightly. She had been jumping to conclusions. There was no way that Bakura would do something like that.  
  
"Ahh, so you wanna see what that is! Got it yesterday at a street vender for five bucks." she pulled a string from under her shirt, revealing a small, golden anhk dangling from the chain.  
  
To be continued.  
  
Mesagi: Muwahahahahahahaha! The Arthur here . Cliffhanger much? Well . This is all I could come up with for the moment. Maybe later I'll do a more detailed version.  
  
Bakura: Hey, why did you say I was so well liked? I don't have fan girls .  
  
Mesagi: Yes you do! You have looooots of fan girls! Look over there! *Points at mob of screaming fan girls holding up signs that read 'We love you Bakura!'* See?  
  
Bakura: Ohh dear! They seem . Crazy! *He starts running and rabid fan girls chase after him*  
  
Mesagi: Ohh, what the heck . I'll join in the fun! Don't forget to R&R! Tell me what you think. If I get good reviews, I'll continue the story. * trailing off while running after Bakura with other screaming fan girls*  
  
In the next chapter, Yami Bakura comes out to try and steal the Anhk! Could the Anhk be the Millenium Anhk? 


	2. Mistaken Identity

Caged Raven  
  
'Mistaken Identity'  
  
Mesagi: Hey, didn't think I'd get people liking my story so soon! Well, with my fans calling for more, then I suppose that I'll just have to write this second chapter then! *Flashes a smile* Ohh! And another thing. I'm basing a bit of this story on the beautiful faific 'The King, The Ring, and The Thief', by the talented writer White Angel. I like the names she used for Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi! They are wonderful ... The best explanation of Yami Bakura's past that I've ever been privileged to read!  
  
Bakura: Hmm, I don't think it was very appropriate for me to reach for the charm when it lay under her shirt-  
  
Raven: Don't change the subject! But you do have a point - Darn right it wasn't appropriate! I shoulda punched yer face in-  
  
Mesagi: *Sweat drops* Well ... Uh, onto the next chapter before this gets out of hand - *Eyeing Raven who's rolling up her sleeves and Bakura who is backing up, chibi and looking panicked* Ohh, and another thing ... *Sounds of a chibi Bakura running from an enraged chibi Raven can be heard in the background* Fanfiction.net doesn't like the three dots. So I've replaced them with - marks!  
  
Bakura: Ouch! Please stop!  
  
Raven: Stand still will ya?  
  
Mesagi: *Sweat drops again* Hurry, to the story!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own this fanfiction and the character Alice 'Raven' Night.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The Ankh charm dangled from the rope around Alice's neck, held up to catch the sunlight. It caused golden reflections to dance across her features as she looked over to Bakura, grinning slightly. "It only cost me five bucks! Great deal huh?"  
  
Bakura's eyes widened before a faint glowing could be seen beneath his shirt. Alice didn't seem to notice as Bakura's eyes narrowed. His smile then became sinister as he spoke to her, his voice also having changed to sound far more - threatening. "Raven - would you allow me to - borrow - that ankh charm?" Not only was his voice threatening, but also, it was deeper, and more sinister.  
  
Alice blinked a bit, looking at Bakura. "Whoa, back up a bit. I don't even know you! And for another thing, why are you talking so - strangely now? And why are you squinting?" She raised an eyebrow, wondering just what the hell was going on now. "And besides, I like this charm a bit too much to be lending it out to someone I don't even know."  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes flashed darkly as he reached for the Ankh. Though he stopped on his own, looking down at his Millennium Ring, which had simply passed through his clothing. Yet another thing that Alice hadn't noticed. None of the points were pointed towards Alice. The Ankh merely looked like the Millennium Ankh, though it wasn't the Item that he was looking for.  
  
Alice sighed and shook her head at his reaction to the ankh charm and simply let it fall back beneath her shirt. God, some people were such weirdo's. She wouldn't bother challenging him to a duel. She rose from the ground and dusted herself off, beginning to walk away from him. But she was stopped when Yami Bakura grasped hold of her wrist. She turned back to face him. He too had stood up, textbook left on the ground. "You will take me to the street vender that sold you the charm, now," he said, his voice dangerous.  
  
Alice raised an eyebrow at this, pulling her wrist away from Yami Bakura and rubbing it a bit. The skinny guy really did have a firm grip - "No way, not right now. We have a whole afternoon of school left! I can't afford another suspension; I'll be expelled for the rest of the year! And I can't afford to pay another extra year of school you know!" With that she turned around and started to walk off. "You want one so bad? Go look for the street vender yourself."  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes narrowed then. (( Mesagi: "Wow! I had no idea you could make your eyes even more sinister looking!" Yami Bakura: "Silence, mortal!" Mesagi: "Ooo, temper temper. Watch your mouth with me. Remember, I'm the author! I can make you wear the GIRL'S UNIFORM!!!" Yami Bakura: "Fine then." )) He would get what he wanted later then.  
  
(After School)  
  
The bell signaling that school was now over rang. Students came pouring out of the door. The usual sounds of students after school could be heard, the silence erupting into the sound of talking and different modes of transportation.  
  
Alice left the school, sighing and shaking her head. God, she was going to be bored all day. She didn't have any money left so she couldn't go and do anything today. She hadn't even been paying attention to what was going on around her, so she didn't notice Yami Bakura coming up behind her and grasping hold of her wrist, holding it behind her back and pushing her forward. "You will bring me to the street vender, now," he hissed into her ear.  
  
Alice wrenched her wrist free of his grasp, rubbing it again. Twice in one day. Her wrist was going to end up sprung by the end of the day - "Alright already, I'll take you there, god, not like I have anything better to do," she muttered as she began to walk, still rubbing her wrist. Yami Bakura simply followed after her.  
  
They soon reached the street vender and Yami Bakura caused his ring to pass through his shirt while Alice was looking at a multitude of other articles of Egyptian style jewelry that the vender had for sale. Yami Bakura looked to the points on his Millennium Ring, frowning as none of the points moved to the collection of Ankh charms that were there.  
  
Yami Bakura couldn't help but look curious as the dangling points then moved to point to Alice. Strange - they hadn't reacted to her Ankh charm before.  
  
Alice then turned, tossing a few strands of raven black hair over her shoulder. A faint glimmer of gold could be seen, the Eye of Ra shining from the center of an earring. Yami Bakura smiled then as he saw it. Another Millennium Item. Though, he had never seen it before. Regardless, he reached to simply tear the earring from Alice's ear.  
  
Before his hand even neared the young girl's ear, there was a flash of light from her earring. Alice's eyes narrowed slightly and wisdom filled them. She turned and quickly caught Yami Bakura's hand before it got the chance to touch the earring. "Ahh ... Bakhu. I remember you well. You were the thief tainted by the power of the Millennium Ring. I'm surprised that you never found me, with the power of your ring ... Though you should still remember me, Kanika, High Priestess of Amun-Ra," her tone was light and feathery then, amusement twinkling in her violet eyes.  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes widened slightly ((Mesagi: "Wow! They can widen too!" Yami Bakura: *Simply glares*)) "I remember you! You always were meddlesome, trying to interrupt our shadow games. You were with Yamasis in sealing away the Shadow Games-" His eyes narrowed again. ((Yami Bakura: "Don't even comment-" Mesagi: "I wasn't going to!")) Though, a smirk crossed his face then.  
  
Yami Alice sighed a bit. "Now, you shall leave myself and the young girl known as Alice alone, do you hear me?" Her eyes flashed with the authority that a High Priestess would have, a soft smile on her face. But Yami Bakura had other plans. "I challenge you, right now, to a Shadow Game. If I win, you will hand over the Earring. If you win, I shall leave you alone," he spoke in a devious voice, a sinister smile crossing his face.  
  
Yami Alice nodded then. "I accept your challenge. Now ... We shall Duel." She pulled out a deck of cards from her pocket at the same time that Yami Bakura did. With the power of his Millennium Ring he pulled them into the Shadow Realm, where they would have their duel -  
  
To be continued.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Mesagi: Muwahahahahaha! And the plot thickens. Yeah, I need some comments. Should I keep going with this project? I wonder -.  
  
Yami Bakura: Bah, you should have let me take the earring. This is utter nonsense.  
  
Mesagi: Ohh quiet you.  
  
Yami Alice: You know, I quite like this world, so many interesting things to be seen ... *Looking around*  
  
Mesagi: - Right - Ohh, and if any of you could help with this darn writer's block - *Thumbing back to a large block strapped to her back* Then it would be greatly appreciated!  
  
Next time - Yami Bakura and Yami Alice Duel in the Shadow Realm! Who will turn out to be the winner? 


	3. Two Halves of a Whole

Caged Raven  
  
'Two Halves of a Whole'  
  
Mesagi: *Sniffles* Aww- I haven't gotten any new reviews! Phooey on you people! *Sticks out her tongue* I'll just keep writing then. Maybe, if I keep writing this story- people will start to read it!  
  
Yami Alice: Perhaps- perhaps not.  
  
Mesagi: Hush you -  
  
Yami Bakura: Hurry up. I don't have all day.  
  
Mesagi: Fine then. God, you are so impatient Yami Bakura - Ohh, and could you help me carry this writer's block? And no, you don't have a choice. *Straps a Snuggly (one of those things moms carry their kids in at their front) onto Yami Bakura and puts her writer's block in it* you take care of it for a while! On to the story!  
  
Yami Bakura: I'm not liking this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did, but I don't. So there, you can't sue me! I only own this fic!  
  
********  
  
The two had been dueling for a good while now, their decks more than half drawn; many cards in their graveyards. Alice's life points hung at a balance of 500 life points, while Yami Bakura had a mere 150 left.  
  
"And now I play the Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" On Yami Alice's side, the Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field, standing ready with her staff. "And with the two Dark Magician's on the field, that boosts her attack power to 3000! And I'll destroy the Karibo you have in defense mode!" Yami Alice declared, a sweet smile crossing her face as her turn ended. She had been holding the upper hand in this duel and she knew that she would turn out to be the winner of this duel.  
  
Though, Yami Bakura smiled. He still had the Change of Heart card in his deck, yet to be drawn. The tides would certainly turn the instant that he drew it. His hand moved and drew his next card. A smile formed across his features then as he looked down to the Magic Card that he held in his hand now.  
  
"Ahh, Kanika. I know that you feel you have won already, but it is not so! I play the Change of Heart Card, and I choose to take over your Dark Magician Girl. And . With her attack power at 3000 and the Dark Magicians at a mere 2500, her attack wipes out all of your remaining life points." The Dark Magician Girl then fired a magic blast at one of Yami Alice's Dark Magicians, causing him to simply vanish. His smile was smug as her life point meter dropped to 0.  
  
Yami Alice's eyes widened as they were pulled back into the real world. Her eyes were wide with shock at her defeat. This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to have won, and freed Alice and herself from Yami Bakura's meddlesome chasing.  
  
Yami Bakura simply walked over to her then, still smiling. He didn't wait for it to be handed over to him. Though, he was feeling a bit - generous today. Instead of ripping the earring from her ear, he simply removed it, clutching it in his hand with a smug look on his face. In that instant, he returned to normal.  
  
The instant that the earring had left Alice's ear though, she returned to normal, she was shaking and pale the as she fell forward. Bakura blinked as he caught her, eyes wide. "Ohh, Raven! Are you alright?" he looked genuinely worried, not noticing the earring that he held clutched in his left hand.  
  
Alice looked up with half empty eyes. "Bakura - what just happened? I remember you - your eyes had narrowed. Your Yami! Ohh, I remember everything!" She shut her eyes tightly then, regaining her balance and then looking at Bakura again. "Please Bakura, give me back the earring that your Yami took from me!"  
  
Bakura blinked then and took a step back, opening his clenched fist and looking down at the small earring that he held in it. He knew then that it was a Millennium Item, and that his other must have taken it from her. But he knew that it had to have been in a duel. And he knew that if he gave it back to her, his Yami would hurt her to get it back again. "I'm sorry, Alice," he replied softly, turning around and walking away from her.  
  
Alice's eyes widened as Bakura simply walked away from her. She didn't think it would make any difference should she chase after him. He had already clenched his fist around the earring again, and she could tell that he was trembling, even if it was hardly noticeable. She slipped over to a tree near by and curled up under it, shaking. She felt so empty now, as though half of her soul had suddenly been ripped from her body.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
********  
  
Mesagi: Soooo sorry for the short chapter! But I really didn't want to get ahead of myself and end up typing a whole other plot twist- here is where the challenge really does come. I'm almost at a loss for ideas! *Watches in awe as the Writer's Block that Yami Bakura is currently carrying grows, causing him to fall over and become trapped under it's weight*  
  
Yami Bakura: Get this thing off of me at once! *Chibi and flailing arms franticly*  
  
Mesagi: *sweat drops* Um, I can't really do anything about a Writer's Block. Try to get Raven to help you-  
  
Raven: No way in hell am I going to help him! He just went and took my Yami away! *Glares intently* and now that he's pinned down - *Rolls up her sleeves again and walks over to Yami Bakura. *  
  
Yami Bakura: *Sweat drops and then returns to become normal Bakura*  
  
Raven: That won't save you . *pulling back an arm*  
  
Bakura: Ohh dear!  
  
Mesagi: *Coughs* Hmm . Well, R&R please! Ideas are welcome!  
  
Next chapter: Bakura doesn't pay any attention to where he is going and his life is suddenly in danger. Alice has the opportunity to save him, but will she? Or will she let him be killed along with his Yami? 


	4. So Close

Shadowed Hopes  
  
'So Close'  
  
Mesagi: Hmm, the story's name has changed because my ideas for the story have changed! Weeeee!  
  
Bakura: *Still under the writer's block (which has grown) and nursing a bruise* Why did she hit me so hard?  
  
Mesagi: Never mind that - She was just venting her anger.  
  
Raven: Damn straight I was! Weak little British guy. God, why did I even start talking to him in the first place? Ohh yeah, I wanted to Duel him. I bet he Duels about as well as he takes hits!  
  
Mesagi: Ahem - Remember, he did just beat you and take your earring, Raven -  
  
Raven: Shut up.  
  
Mesagi: You can't make me! Now, let's go about trying to get this darn Writer's Block off of Bakura- You have to help, Raven!  
  
Raven: Dammit!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own this fic.  
  
********  
  
Alice lay trembling under the tree while Bakura walked away. Clenched in his fist was the earring that he had taken from her. He sighed as he walked down the street. Why was it that he had to have his Yami? He may have been able to befriend Alice if it hadn't been for his Yami coming out when he had.  
  
{Yami Bakura: Fool! She would never become your friend; nobody would be your friend! I'm surprised that Yugi and the rest of his foolish- gang- decided to become your 'friends'}  
  
Bakura sighed softly as he listened to his Yami talking. Of course he was right, he always was. It was so unfair! He wished that he had never found the blasted ring. But he was stuck with it now.  
  
Considering that Bakura hadn't been paying any attention to where he was going, he had started to cross the street. The Don't Walk sign was lit up in red, a very ironic colour considering that there was a car speeding towards him.  
  
Meanwhile, Alice had been contemplating going and slugging Bakura and simply taking her earring back. Though, she had decided against it. She stood up and began to walk then, massaging her temples. She looked up and saw that Bakura had started to cross the street. But the Don't Walk sign was flashing! And there was a car turning the corner.  
  
(Alice's Thoughts)  
  
I should help him- But he didn't help me! That wasn't him though- It was his Yami! If he dies, than his Yami will die. But it wouldn't be right! He was kind to me- If he had been kind, though, he would have given back my earring. His Yami! His Yami may have threatened me, or him, with harm if he gave back the Earring! I have to help him!  
  
(End thoughts)  
  
Alice ran as swiftly as she could towards Bakura as he was crossing the street. Her violet eyes had widened as she ran, hoping that she could reach him before the car did.  
  
As Alice got to Bakura the car was nearly on them. Now, if she didn't get Bakura out of the way, the car would hit both of them.  
  
Alice pushed Bakura out of the street, causing him to land with a slight thudding sound on the sidewalk. Alice fell along with him, landing beside him. Though, she wasn't completely out of the street. It didn't matter though, the car zoomed past and the driver was yelling something about crazy kids at them.  
  
Alice winced as her arm hit the curb. It hadn't been enough force to break her arm, but enough to cause a nasty bruise to appear there. She looked over to Bakura, who was looking at her in total shock.  
  
(Bakura's Thoughts)  
  
B: She saved me! YB: Only because you have her earring. It would have been damaged if the car had hit you, you fool! B: I guess- you are right-  
  
(End Bakura's Thoughts)  
  
"Are you alright Bakura?" Alice asked as she sat up, breathing heavily. Her eyes really were filled with concern for him.  
  
Bakura noticed this and he dismissed the things that his Yami was now yelling at him about how she was playing him for a fool now. "Yes, I am- you saved me."  
  
Alice sighed slightly and rubbed her injured arm. "Yeah- Please Bakura! I- I need that earring! You don't understand-"  
  
Bakura thought about this for a moment, unclenching his hand and looking down at the earring that he had been holding. {Maybe I should give it back to her-}  
  
Bakura then looked up at Alice with a sinister smile, his hand quickly closing around the earring again. "Shame on you, appealing to my weaker half to get the Earring that I rightfully won in a duel!" With that he stood up and began to walk away. "If you want it, find someone else with a Millennium Item to bet for it."  
  
Alice's heart sank as she stood up. She had to find a way to get back her earring! There had to be something else that she had that would be appealing to him.  
  
(Alice's Thoughts)  
  
My deck? No, he has defeated my deck. There is no way he would want it after that. What about my services in getting the Millennium Items? No way! He wouldn't want a 'Weak Mortal' to be helping him with that. What about my service in general? Like, a servant or something- Yes- that has to work!  
  
(End Alice's Thoughts)  
  
"Bakhu!" She remembered the name that her Yami had spoken to him before she had been taken away. "I challenge you to another Duel! If I win, I then get my Earring back! But- if you win," she shuddered a bit as she thought about it. Her freedom was on the line now! "-Than I shall be in your services."  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
********  
  
Mesagi: Tee he. I'm so evil. Now you have to wait and see what happens! Ohh, feedback wanted, and yes, I am open to suggestions! By the way- the few reviews that I have gotten have lifted my spirits! All- three- of- them-  
  
Bakura: Ohh, I should have given back her earring! Now she might have to loose her freedom!  
  
Raven: Damn straight! What the hell was I THINKING!?  
  
Mesagi: Scroll up and read again to find out.  
  
Raven: *does so, sweat drops* Ohh yeah-  
  
Mesagi: *Pulling on writer's block that is pinning Bakura down* It's so heavy! How am I supposed to get this thing off of you?  
  
Bakura: I don't know-  
  
Next Chapter: Well I'm not tellin! It'll spoil the suspense! 


	5. Dishonest Happenings

Shadowed Hopes  
  
'Dishonest Happenings"  
  
Mesagi: EEE! Back again! I just love writing this story, despite the lack of reviews. *Sighs* Ohh well, still gotta work on getting this darn Writer's Block off of poor Ryou-sama!  
  
Ryou: When did you start calling me Ryou?  
  
Mesagi: Just recently, thought it sounded much more kawaii!  
  
Ryou: -Right. Are you going to get this Writer's Block off of me soon? *Big, pleading eyes*  
  
Mesagi: I was hoping to try this- *Taking out a sledgehammer* But I'm not exactly strong enough to lift this. HEY! RAVEN!  
  
Ryou: O.O  
  
Raven: *Looks up from something mischievous that she is currently working on* Hmm?  
  
Mesagi: Get over here and help me pick this thing up!  
  
Raven: All right, if you'll leave me be afterwards- *Walks over. The both of them pick up the sledgehammer and bring it down on the Writer's Block*  
  
Ryou: Ouch!  
  
Raven and Mesagi: Viiiiibbbbbrrrrraaaaattttiiiooonnnnsssss! *Both are shaking from the force of the impact, the sledgehammer falls to the ground close to Ryou's head*  
  
Ryou: O.O Too close!  
  
Mesagi Right- Back to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I merely own this fic! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU THIS!?  
  
********  
  
Yami Bakura turned around with amusement playing across his sinister features. He contemplated what she had said, reviewing the all the possibilities of her service in his head.  
  
(Yami Bakura's Thoughts)  
  
R: NO! You can't! YB: Do you dare to challenge my choice!? R: N-no, of course not. YB: Good, I'm glad that I won't have to- educate you later. I think I will take her up on her offer. I won before; of course I will win again!  
  
(End Yami Bakura's Thoughts)  
  
A smile crossed Yami Bakura's face then. "Yes, your challenge is accepted," he replied, a cool smile playing across his face then.  
  
Alice took a deep breath as a shimmer of power was emitted from Yami Bakura's Millennium Ring then. Alice suddenly knew that she was at a disadvantage. You had to actually will the monsters to be there in the Shadow Realm. And without her Yami that would make it far more difficult to do.  
  
/Skip Ahead a little, nearing the end of the Duel/  
  
Yami Bakura played his Change of Heart card, a smile creeping across his face then. "Ahh, Raven, you've made the same mistake that your Yami did! Now you shall pay the price for it! I choose to take your Dark Magician Girl! And to attack with it!" The Dark Magician Girl then, powered up previously by the two Dark Magicians in play, went to attack one of Alice's Dark Magicians.  
  
But it was not so, instead, the Dark Magician Girl fell into a hole. "Hah- you fell for my trap-" Alice said, breathing heavily due to the will power it had taken to summon the monsters she had on the field. "I played the Trap Hole a few turns back- and you never noticed!" She smiled at her triumph.  
  
Yami Bakura's eyes widened as his turn ended. He listened as Alice called out for one of her Dark Magicians to use their Dark Magic Attack, causing his life points to be obliterated, due to the fact that he was now without a single monster on the field.  
  
After that, the Shadow Realm disappeared and Yami Bakura glared at Alice. "Ahh, yes, you defeated me. But- I'm afraid that I must take my leave," he said, a cruel grin spreading across his face as he turned around and started running.  
  
Alice's eyes widened then and then narrowed. She had just won, and he had simply run off on her! She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, running after him, tearing down the street and slowly gaining on him-  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
********  
  
Mesagi: So sorry that this one is as short as it is! I just think it's best to stop at places like the one that I have just stopped at. It would have gotten much too long had I added the next part. There's a lot more coming now.  
  
Ryou: I think you broke my spine- I hurt all over! *Wiggles his toes and his fingers* All right, I'm fine.  
  
Raven: *Under her breath* Damn-  
  
Mesagi: What was that Raven? And just what are you doing over there?  
  
Raven: Ohh, nothing. You don't have to worry about it at all.  
  
Mesagi: *Looks worried* Well- Suggestions are welcome! My writer's block seems to be staying at a stable position, so- O.O OHH NO! *Watches as it grows larger*  
  
Ryou: OHH DEAR!  
  
Next Chapter: Alice catches up to Yami Bakura, but what happens after that? Something strange is going on now. 


	6. A Sudden Turn of Events

Shadowed Hopes  
  
'A Sudden Turn of Events'  
  
Mesagi: Muwahahahahaha! I have evil ideas now! *Sinister grin*  
  
Ryou: Ohh dear, I believe that Mesagi has gained a Yami .  
  
Raven: No dumbass, some people actually do have good days, and bad days. *Raven glares at comment about loving Bakura* Okay, you wise ass! I think it's quite obvious that I hate the little weakling!  
  
Yami Bakura: Bah, finally, someone agrees with me!  
  
Raven: I hate you too.  
  
Yami Bakura: Ohh, you wound me deeply. *Severe sarcasm*  
  
Mesagi: Shut up! All of you! I need to get this writer's block off of Ryou- san . *Gets out a shipping crane and attaches it to writer's block* Ahh. CLEAR! *The crane pulls the block off of Ryou. Ryou scrambles out from under the block as the chains on the crane snap, the Writer's Block falling back into place* DAMMIT! Ohh well, onto the story .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! DAMMIT!!! I wish you would stop making me write this .  
  
********  
  
Yami Bakura looked down to the earring that he held in his hand, thinking for a few moments, watching the sunlight reflecting off the golden item. He had to figure out just what the hell he was going to do with it, and how he was going to get away with it. He knew that Alice was going to catch him if he didn't figure out something quickly.  
  
He wasn't wrong; Alice was right on his tail. She just had to get that earring back! It was half of her entire being, and she needed it. It was part of who she was, something that made her whole. Or at least, ever since she had put it on, it was. She was almost to Yami Bakura when he turned around, smiling a bit. He had suddenly figured out something.  
  
(Yami Bakura's Thoughts)  
  
R: NO! You can't! It's wrong! She won, you must give her back her earring! YB: Silence! I can see that I haven't been punishing you enough. You aren't listening to what I tell you- R: But she won the duel! YB: I don't care. I'm going to keep the earring, and take a little- personal prize of my own. R: But- YB: Shut up you insolent fool! R: Y- Yes, Yami.  
  
(End Yami Bakura's Thoughts)  
  
Yami Bakura held the earring to his Millennium Ring, smiling in a most sinister manner. Alice looked onto him questioningly as she came to a halt. "Give me back my Earring," she said coolly, holding a hand out to take the earring from Yami Bakura.  
  
"I think not, in fact- I think that you will be listening to me from now on," Yami Bakura said with a smile, a sudden flash of light coming between the two Millennium Items.  
  
Alice felt a strange feeling surge through her entire body, as though someone were sending a spire of hot energy through her. Her eyes widened at the feeling, it just wasn't right. She fell to her knees, gasping for air. Yami Bakura simply smiled down at her.  
  
Alice closed her eyes against a second wave of energy that washed over her form, trying to shut it out. But whatever he was doing, it was overwhelming for the girl. She didn't have a Millennium Item right now, and she was vulnerable to whatever Dark Magic he happened to be using right now. Though, however he was doing it, he was channeling it through the Earring.  
  
Considering that Alice was connected directly to the earring, whatever he was doing to it, Alice was feeling. (What is he doing?) She shuddered, holding the sides of her head. The pain! God, it hurt.  
  
"Are you going to listen to me now," Yami Bakura's voice cut through the pain, sounding rather bored with her reaction. Though there was a sinister smile on his face that gave away the amusement that he felt from what he was doing to her.  
  
"N-no! I won't! Give me back my earring you bastard!" Alice leapt up towards Yami Bakura, but she found herself on the ground, shuddering from another wave of intense energy running through her body. (God! It hurts so much!) She gritted her teeth against the pain, closing her eyes tightly. "Alright! I'll listen to you already! Just make it stop ."  
  
Yami Bakura smiled more broadly then, placing the earring in his pocket. "Good, I'm glad that we have an agreement then. You can go, for now. But if I need you, you'll know," his voice was dead cold, and dead serious. He turned around and started to walk off, a flash of light indicating that he had returned to being Ryou.  
  
Alice shivered slightly as she sat up, watching Ryou's retreating form. She knew that Ryou wouldn't give her back the earring. His Yami had most certainly forbid him from doing so. And there was nothing that she would be able to do that would change the fact that Ryou seemed to be terrified of his Yami. Alice would be too, if she had his Yami.  
  
Ryou bit his bottom lip as he walked. He didn't like his Yami hurting Alice like that, it just wasn't right! He had wanted to be friends with her too- he had liked her. She was different from the rest of his friends, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea- they were terrified of his Yami. But now, so was Alice. If he could, he would have gotten rid of his Ring a long time ago. But his Yami hadn't let him. His Yami had beaten him every time he had even thought about it.  
  
Alice stood up then, leaning back against the wall. Now, she didn't know what she was going to do. She had no back up plan, and there was nothing that she could do to Ryou or his Yami in order to get back her earring now. She had done what she could, but none of it had worked. Now she was stuck to work for Yami Bakura, and she totally hated that fact.  
  
She slammed her fist against the wall, causing her knuckles to split from the force of it. She pushed off the wall and started on her way home, contemplating different schemes to get back her earring, none of them even holding the slightest chance of working-  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
********  
  
Mesagi: Well, that was an interesting plot twist, ne?  
  
Raven: I hate you, too-  
  
Mesagi: Ohh hush up, you.  
  
Yami Bakura: Good, now I have a personal servant to do my bidding. How wonderful, I can get her to do all those damn dishes that keep piling up-  
  
Ryou: I'm gonna kill someone!  
  
Yami Bakura: If I get desperate enough for the Puzzle, maybe.  
  
Raven: God, help me, please- I'm not a bad person- honest!  
  
Mesagi: Yeah, right- Well then. Please let me know what you think! Ideas are welcomed! *Puts a spike in the top of her writer's block* And, if anyone thinks they can hit that spike hard enough to split the writer's block to revel the beautiful story that lies in the middle, please, let me know!  
  
Next Chapter: Yami Bakura figures out a few more things about the Earring, and how he can use it to control Alice. Ryou has retreated deeper within himself. Will Alice ever be free again? 


	7. Un-Masked Past

Shadowed Hopes  
  
'Un-masked Past'  
  
Mesagi: Welcome to another chapter of Shadowed Hopes! Sorry it took so long to write this one- Don't worry about it, I made up for the lateness with a HUGE chapter! More than three pages at font 10 in Microsoft Word.  
  
Raven: Dammit! I really do need a miracle- Yami Bakura made me give him a foot massage! *Shudders*  
  
Yami Bakura: And if you aren't quiet I'll make you do it again.  
  
Raven: *Shudders again* Damn, I must find a way to get that Earring back.  
  
Mesagi: Damn writer's block- *Smashing a sledgehammer onto the spike she placed at the top* I just don't have enough strength to do this!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh already! STOP MAKING ME SAY THIS!  
  
********  
  
Yami Bakura looked down at the Earring resting in the palm of his hand. He was back at Ryou's house, sitting on the bed in his room. "Blast it! What does this damn thing do?" He prodded it and scowled, placing it then on the night side table. "Damn thing!" He slammed his fist onto the Earring. A lot of good that did though, all it did was cause his knuckles to split upon the impact, the earring remaining un-harmed. It almost seemed to be taunting him, the way it twinkled in the moonlight streaming in through the open window.  
  
"Cursed thing-" Yami Bakura muttered, watching as blood began to flow from his split knuckles. He gritted his teeth and picked up the earring again. "What does it do? Now I'm bleeding because of it!" Sure, it was his own fault that he was bleeding, but he needed to blame it on something.  
  
To his own surprise, a flash of light emitted from the earring, a soft white glow forming around his hand. To his amazement, his split knuckles healed by the power of the Earring. "So THAT is what the damn thing does, heals. That should come in handy-" Yami Bakura smiled and curled his fingers around the Earring.  
  
(In Bakura's Soul Room)  
  
{I'm responsible for this; it's my fault that Alice-san is now in service to my Yami-} Ryou thought to himself bitterly. He sat down and sighed a bit, massaging his temples. God knew what his Yami was doing right now; probably trying to figure out how he could use the power of the Millennium Earring. {Poor Alice-san. I was hoping that she could be my friend-}  
  
{I should stop trying to stop my Yami from harming others. It doesn't do any good. Why bother trying when it never works?} He curled up into a ball, shutting his eyes. {It's not fair-}  
  
(Back to Reality)  
  
***  
  
Alice sighed a bit as she slipped into her apartment. A man with an appearance vaguely similar to Alice's slept outside the door, simply reeking of cheep bear. She shook her head and shut the door behind her, clicking the rusty old lock. Sure, it didn't do much good, but it kept the drifters out.  
  
She made her way through the small, ghetto apartment and towards the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a can of coke, a nice, rare treat that she got every once and a while. She sat down on the couch and popped the tab on the can, sipping it. "How did I get myself into this mess?" she wondered aloud, sighing again.  
  
She glanced around her small apartment, looking at the few possessions that were scattered around it. There were two chairs and a couch, a coffee table and a bookshelf for furniture. There were some books on the bookshelf that seemed to have been read a thousand times over. Everything looked old and worn, the sort of stuff you purchased third hand at a garage sale.  
  
She finished the can and crumpled it, throwing it into a bag filled with other recyclable things, mostly beer bottles though. She stood up and started towards her tiny bedroom.  
  
When Alice got there, she shut the door behind her, glancing over to the cot that she called a bed, another cheap piece of furniture. The sheets were stained and the blankets were worn thin. But there were enough of them to keep her warm. The pillows were also very thin, with stained slips covering them.  
  
There was a dresser in the corner, covered in personal items. The packaging of her first pack of Duel Monster's cards, a picture of her mother framed in a beautiful carved picture frame, a few pieces of jewelry that she never wore- There were so many items on the dresser.  
  
The door to her closet had been missing since she had moved in with her uncle, the drunk outside the door. In the closet hung a few sweaters and a single dress. On the top shelf of the closet was a box filled with some of her old toys and a few other things she was saving for a yard sale.  
  
Alice plopped herself down onto the bed and sighed, falling back into it and resting her head in the pillows. "Damn- I can't believe this happened to me. Sure, I've done a few wrong things, but nothing bad enough to deserve this," she muttered.  
  
After that, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She hadn't even thought to change into her nightgown, or to kick off her shoes.  
  
***  
  
Yami Bakura smiled a bit as he studied the Earring. Sure, it was getting late, but he didn't care. Ryou would end up sleeping in very late, but there was no school tomorrow so it wouldn't matter to him, not that his Yami cared much.  
  
The Earring was the key to control Alice. A smile curled across Yami Bakura's lips as he recalled happenings in the past-  
  
(Flashback)  
  
A young ebony haired girl hurried down the corridors of an elaborate palace, towards a secret room designated for the Shadow Games. Not far behind her a platinum haired boy followed, a sinister smile on his face. He watched as the girl opened the door, using the power of her Millennium Earring. He followed after her as the door closed.  
  
He used the power of the Millennium Ring that he possessed to open the door and slip into the room, looking around at the different occupants of the room. He got cold glares from many of them, including his old 'friend' Yamasis. The only one that didn't look upon him in distaste was the High Priestess he had watched enter only moments before. She stood not far behind and to the left of Yamasis, looking at him with pity filled violet eyes.  
  
He smiled in a most sinister way to each of them as he walked proudly in, his head held high. He didn't care that they would glare at him, but that the High Priestess would pity him was quite- irritating. "Ahh, another calling for the Shadow Games then? How amusing-" he said, his voice filled with malice.  
  
"Yes," Yamasis said coolly, averting his gaze from Bakhu and turning to face everyone else, save for the High Priestess, considering she was standing behind him. "Let the games begin-" Everyone entered the Shadow Realm and the games started.  
  
It was several hours later that they ended. Yamasis of course, reigned as champion of the games. The thing that truly annoyed Bakhu was the fact that the High Priestess rarely was involved in these games. He hadn't even gotten the chance to learn her name. And when the High Priestess did duel, she was exceptionally good at it. This bothered him.  
  
Every time that Yamasis talked of sealing the Shadow Games, the High Priestess seemed to be in agreement, despite the fact that she would suffer the loss of a Millennium Item.  
  
Bakhu was the first to leave the room. He slipped silently into the shadows, waiting for the High Priestess to leave. She was usually the last one out, or she walked with Yamasis, speaking quietly to him. Sure enough, Yamasis left and just a few minutes later, the High Priestess had also left. It would appear that she cleaned up the mess left by the Shadow Games, or something like that.  
  
The High Priestess began to walk down the halls, not seeming to realize that she was being followed. Bakhu stayed quiet while following her, making sure not to be detected. To his surprise, she left the palace and went into the village, past that and to the Nile. She simply stood there, staring at the reflection of the moon on the waters.  
  
Bakhu came up behind her and grasped hold of her shoulder, spinning her to face him. "Hello, High Priestess," his voice dripped with venom, a sinister smile formed across his lips.  
  
"Bakhu- The grave robber. Why did you follow me here?" Her voice wasn't filled with the hate that the other possessors of the Millennium Items held. If Bakhu didn't know any better, he would say that it was filled with kindness.  
  
"I simply wished to speak with you," a sinister tone accented his words, the same smile remaining on his face.  
  
"Your tone says differently, Bakhu-" she replied.  
  
"Bah, I have no care for what you think. Now, tell me what your name is, and I shall leave you be," his eyes flashed. He would learn her name tonight, and she would learn to regret pitying him.  
  
"If you insist. My name is Kanika, High Priestess of Amun-Ra," she replied. Indeed, kindness accented her words. She was generally kind by nature, but she could get irritated quickly.  
  
"Ahh then, Kanika- Come with me," he said with a smile, a swift strike to her temple causing the girl to fall. She would have hit the ground had Bakhu not caught her. A sinister smile crossed his lips as he started off with her.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Yami Bakura smiled as he remembered the happenings of that night. Indeed, he had taught her to pity him. She had no longer looked upon him in pity, though she hadn't changed otherwise. She never did look upon him with hate; despite the way he had treated her. Perhaps he should make Alice know to stay in line-. But for now, he must rest. With that he lie down and shut his eyes, falling asleep and dreaming about the many things he could do to make sure Alice wouldn't disobey him.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
********  
  
Mesagi: Uh, yeah. This is a PG-13 story, so I'm not going to put the details of that night, but I'm sure that you can guess it.  
  
Raven: Ohh, this just keeps getting better and better. Damn.  
  
Yami Bakura: Ohh yes, wonderful isn't it? *Smiling sinisterly*  
  
Raven: Shut up already!  
  
Mesagi: Right then- please tell me what you think! And if I get nagged enough about it, I may write a chapter separate from this story about what happened that night. Bleah, be my first attempt at something like that, heh. Anyways, ideas are welcome for the next chapter!  
  
Next chapter: Yami Bakura pays a visit to Alice the next morning. He's ready to keep her in line. But Ryou doesn't want him to hurt Alice. What's going to happen to the poor girl now? 


	8. Victory?

Shadowed Hopes  
  
'Victory?'  
  
Mesagi: Well, I'm back again! So very sorry for the long wait. Damn grounding- Pain in the ass! And with school having started, I just /didn't/ have any time to work on this story-  
  
Bakura: Mesagi, what about the writer's block?  
  
Mesagi: Bah, to hell with that. Damn writer's block!  
  
Ryou: Ohh- Sorry, Mesagi-  
  
Mesagi: Bah, a month without computer makes Mesagi go something-something!  
  
Raven: Crazy?  
  
Mesagi: Don't mind if I do! *Dancing all crazy like with crazed look on face*  
  
Raven & Bakura: O.O  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own this fanfiction.  
  
********  
  
Alice woke up in a cold sweat, panting and shivering. She sat up and brushed damp locks of raven black hair away from her forehead. She couldn't remember exactly what the dream had been about, but she felt that it had been a very horrible experience that she most certainly didn't /want/ to remember. With a sigh she slipped out of bed and swiftly changed out of her clothes into a clean set of clothes.  
  
It was a Saturday, and the sun shone high in the sky, creating the illusion of a cheerful day. But Alice knew that her life would be anything /but/ cheerful now. Yami Bakura now held control over her and there was nothing that she could do about it. She sighed again and decided that she may as well take a walk. She was sure that it would be one of her last acts of freedom.  
  
Of course, she would be correct because just then, Yami Bakura had already left Ryou's house and had started his way to find Alice. Of course, he had been a touch stupid in not finding out where she lived, but with the Earring, it wouldn't be all that difficult. She as directly linked to it, so he could find her through it. Though it wasn't his most favorite idea, it was the only way of finding her that he had currently.  
  
Ryou had been protesting ever since he had awoken. Yami Bakura had actually needed to put /real/ force in order to take over Ryou's body. The damn mortal may be his re-incarnate, but he was far too soft. He was kind and liked to help others. Yami Bakura would have to show him just how cruel the world was. /Then/ see how kind he was to others.  
  
As luck (bad for Alice, good for Yami Bakura) would have it, Alice was turning the corner at one side of the street as Yami Bakura was turning the corner at the other side of the street. A sinister smile spread across his lips when he saw her. More cries of protest rose from Ryou in his mind, but he dismissed them, walking over to Alice, who seemed to be lost in thought and thus had not noticed Yami Bakura coming over to her.  
  
"Hello, my dear Alice," he said coolly, still smiling.  
  
Alice's head quickly was raised, violet eyes locking with dark brown orbs, a chill running down her spine as she came to grips with who had just addressed her. "Bakhu-" she said with a slight gasp, taking a defensive step back. She knew it was pointless do be doing such a thing, but that was one of the things about humans. Even if the odds were totally against them, they tried so hard to get ahead and survive. It was simply instinct.  
  
"Now, my dear," he continued with mock politeness, still smiling. "Come along, back to your house. I have a few things that I need to- speak- with you about."  
  
The tone of his voice was enough to totally creep Alice out, and the way his eyes seemed to flicker sent a wave of nausea across her. It was the same, horrible feeling that she had when she had woken up just a short hour ago. That certainly couldn't be a good thing at all. Especially the state she had woken up in. Had whatever she dreamt about been a premonition?  
  
Of course, she knew that if she didn't listen, he would simply torture her until she eventually did bring him to her apartment. With a slight sigh, she turned around and began to walk back towards her apartment building, shaking a bit. She was scared. But that was natural, especially when she had a feeling of foreboding deep in the pit of her stomach.  
  
(Alice's Thoughts)  
  
God, what does he have planned? Something bad, I bet. Maybe he really just wants to talk?  
  
Dammit! Stop being so stupid. I can't believe that he would want to do something like that! Dear god- Well, he is a rotten, evil bastard. I have no choice. I have to listen to him as long as he has that damn Earring.  
  
(End thoughts)  
  
Yami Bakura simply smiled in a most sinister manner and followed after Alice. Perhaps if he had actually been interested in the scenery, he may have realized just how beautiful a day it was. The way the sunlight danced across the cherry blossoms as they fell from the many cherry trees that lined the streets, even here, where people without a great deal of money lived. Everything about the city sparkled on days like today. People were taking walks just to enjoy the wonderful weather, children played in the streets and the elderly sat on their porches, telling stories to their grand children. But none of this mattered to Yami Bakura. He only had one thing on his mind- Following Alice.  
  
It wasn't long before they arrived at Alice's apartment building. It was a rather run-down place, but it wasn't totally un-pleasant to look upon.  
  
Alice hesitated but was quickly urged on by a shove from Yami Bakura. It was quite clear that he wasn't in a patient mood. Not that she ever thought he was. He just didn't seem to be that sort of person.  
  
She arrived at her apartment and walked into it, sighing slightly and shivering again, a chill running up her spine. The feeling of nausea hadn't left her. In fact, it had simply increased. Shaking almost invisibly, she turned to face Yami Bakura. "What do you need to speak to me about?"  
  
"Your room, now," he replied, his voice a growl. That alone caused the nausea that Alice had been feeling to turn into cold fear. Another shudder, more visible, rolled across her form. This only caused Yami Bakura to smile.  
  
"No! I most certainly will not!" she shouted, eyes huge with fear. It was natural to feel so terrified. Nobody wanted to be raped. And with all these hints dropped, she was stupid not to have realized what he wanted.  
  
"But you have no cho-" he was cut off by Ryou's protests.  
  
(In Ryou's Soul Room)  
  
R: Stop it! Leave Alice-san alone! YB: Shut up you! Do I need to remind you what it is I can do to you? R: I don't care! Alice-san is a nice person and I won't let you hurt her like that! YB: Who are you to tell me what to do!? R: This is /my/ body! And I won't let you use it to hurt Alice-san! YB: (He shouldn't even be able to tell what it is I had planned . Has his mental ability increased that much?) You fool! It may be your body, but I am in control. R: I won't let you! Leave Alice-san alone! YB: (Does he actually care for this brat?) I will not! R: I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!  
  
(Back to Reality)  
  
Alice watched in amazement as Yami Bakura's eyes flickered with emotions that went by too quickly to identify. She pulled back a bit, watching as he fell to one knee, gasping for breath. When he looked up again, kindness and shame filled his eyes. In an instant, she knew that he had returned to Ryou.  
  
"Ryou-san!" it felt odd to be using the last syllable, but even still, she ran over and knelt beside him. "What happened? How did you over-power him?" Confusion filled her eyes.  
  
Ryou gave a soft smile then and turned his sight to the ground. "Alice-san, I'm sorry I let him hurt you like that. Here- your Earring." With that, he pulled the sparkling gold item from his pocket and held it out to her, avoiding the question in a crafty manner much un-like him.  
  
"Ohh! Ryou-san, thank-you very much," she said then, sighing slightly and taking the Earring. The first thing she did was put it back in her ear, breathing a sigh of relief as she felt like a whole person once more.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
********  
  
Mesagi: Yes, there's a bunch more left. Two or three chapters. Maybe even more! I duno, gotta make up my mind on that one-  
  
Raven: Yeah! I'm whole again!  
  
Yami Bakura: How is that possible? I'm stronger than him!  
  
Ryou: Uh-  
  
Mesagi: Muwahahahahahahaha! You like her, duncha?  
  
Ryou: Ohh my. *Turning beet red*  
  
Raven: God, he does! *Blushing as well*  
  
Mesagi: Aww, how cute. Just like Lee and Sakura!  
  
Raven & Ryou: I don't like him/her!  
  
Yami Bakura: DEAR GOD NO!  
  
Mesagi: Well, tell me what you thought about it! *Trying to shove the writer's block into a closet* Whatever I put in a closet never comes out again- Wonder if it'll work on this damn writer's block-  
  
Next Chapter: Yami Bakura's not done yet. Ryou may have bested him for now, but what happens when Ryou can't keep him back? 


	9. Loss

Shadowed Hopes  
  
'Loss'  
  
Mesagi: *Watches in awe as her writer's block simply shatters as she tries to push it into the closet* DUDE!  
  
Ryou: *Looks over* What is it, Mesagi-san?  
  
Mesagi: My writer's block simply shattered! Look! *Picks up a piece of paper that simply seems to glow* The story! The beautiful, wonderful story!  
  
Ryou: Does this mean that Alice-san and I live happily ever after?  
  
Mesagi: Well, not tellin. But you gotta remember that this /is/ an angst story-  
  
Raven: (Dammit!) Pah, good.  
  
Ryou: Alice-san, why are you so mean to me?  
  
Mesagi: *Sighs* Ohh well, back to the story.  
  
Disclaimer- I do /not/ own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, I would be rich and famous and wouldn't have the time to be writing fanfiction about it because I would be spending too much time developing episode summaries and plot twists!  
  
********  
  
Alice sighed in relief and hugged Ryou. He was shaking, but even still, he had enough energy to return the embrace. "Ryou-san, you've gone through so much because of me. I'm sorry," Alice said softly.  
  
"Alice-san, I'm the one who has caused you pain and grief. I should be the one who is sorry," he replied with a sad sigh. So much pain had been caused because of his Yami. But his Yami was part of him now.  
  
"Shh, it's all in the past anyway. There's no need to dwell in the past," came her gentle reply. She simply held him, her eyes shut tightly. Ryou sighed again and raised a hand, running his fingers through her hair. Considering her neighborhood and her income, it was awfully soft. And it smelled good, too.  
  
Alice smiled slightly, something she hadn't done in a very long time. She pulled away carefully, not wanting to do so suddenly so as to startle Ryou. "Thank-you- You've opened my eyes," she said softly. There was no need to dwell further on the meaning of her words. It was quite clear that she meant that she now knew that she didn't have to keep herself locked away from the world, that she knew she should go out and look to find friends now.  
  
"There is no need for thanks," Ryou replied with a kind smile. Inside of his mind, he knew that his Yami was fighting against him, and he also knew that he would not be able to keep him at bay much longer. "I have to go now, Alice-san-," he said suddenly, getting up and backing towards the door.  
  
"Ha?" confused, she stood as well, blinking rapidly. "What? Why do you have to leave?"  
  
"There is no time to explain, I simply must-"  
  
"Ryou-san! Wait!"  
  
But she was too late - he had already run out the door. His will was diminishing and he could only keep his Yami at bay for so long. He wouldn't stick around to have Alice in danger of himself. He knew that his Yami would be very, very angry with her, and would most probably try to hurt, or even kill her, in order to get his hands back on her Earring. And yet, there was a deeper meaning to what he wanted. Ryou wasn't sure that he wanted to know what else his Yami wanted from Alice.  
  
*****  
  
"Ryou-" Alice said softly, watching his retreating form. Why was he running from her? What was it that she had done wrong?  
  
((Perhaps it is Bakhu- He had hold over the young boy before, and the young boy managed to gain control. Bakhu probably wants to regain control. So the young boy ran to keep you safe.))  
  
Alice blinked. Her Yami! She had forgotten about her Yami! Gritting her teeth, she took off after Ryou. Maybe, with the help of her Yami, she would be able to find some way to make Ryou better. All she could do was hope.  
  
*****  
  
Ryou sat under a tree in the park, deep in the park. Not many people went this way, which was probably best. He wasn't even sure exactly where he had run. But that was probably best. That way, his Yami wouldn't be able to back track to Alice's house. He was trembling, trying to fight off his Yami for as long as he could. Only a few moments more did he last before the transformation from his kind face to the sinister one belonging to his Yami happened.  
  
*****  
  
Alice had just entered the park, eyes wide with concern as she looked from left to right. It wasn't like Ryou was hard to spot. His hair colour was unusual, and he was well liked by many. She talked to a few people to find his which way he had run. Not many had even seen him, but she managed to get enough information to find the tree that he sat under. A sigh of relief passed across her lips as violet eyes fell on his form. Only a moment did the relief last as she noticed the difference in his appearance.  
  
The moment was all that was needed for Yami Bakura to grasp hold of Alice's arm, a twisted smile spread across his sinister features. "Ahh, and you've returned to me once again- Ryou, the fool. He loves you. But there are many forms of love- And ways of loving. Love can be taken by force as well." His eyes flashed darkly.  
  
Those words sent a chill down Alice's spine, and her Yami decided that now was a very, very good time to take control of the young girl. A slight shimmer of power and Yami Alice then pulled her arm free of Yami Bakura's grasp. "Bakhu- I will not allow you to pull the same trick twice. Last time you caught me off guard, but now I am ready for you," she said calmly, stepping back and rubbing her arm a bit.  
  
"But you have no choice in the matter."  
  
"I have all the choice in the matter!"  
  
Yami Alice placed her hands in front of her, turning them to face each other. A small ball of white light appeared between them, expanding to cover her entire form in a beautiful white shield.  
  
"Such a small shield shall not keep me away," Yami Bakura said with a smile, coming closer and placing a hand on the shield. In doing so, his hand began to smoke, a hot, searing pain running up his arm. But he didn't seem to notice, or he didn't care. Either way, he kept pushing, his hand slowly going through the shield.  
  
Yami Alice gasped. He had no care for the damage done to his vessel! He didn't care if he permanently scarred the poor young boy. Gritting her teeth, she felt that she had no choice but to simply let the shield down. Closing her eyes, she did so and Yami Bakura grasped her arm again, with his un-harmed hand.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't stop me," he whispered as he pulled her closer, "I don't care about this mortal, he could die for all I care. You are what I want."  
  
********  
  
Mesagi: Well, a chapter or two is all that remains. I know that this hasn't been the best fanfiction ever, but it's certainly my best (and first) try at one! A heh! *Sweatdropping*  
  
Ryou: Ahh, Mesagi-san- What's going to happen to poor Alice-san?  
  
Alice (No longer liking the nick-name Raven): Yeah! What happens to me?  
  
Mesagi: Now now, I can't tell you -that-!  
  
Ryou & Alice: Aww!  
  
Next Time: Yami Bakura has hold of Yami Alice, but he wants her to revert back to Alice so he can put her in her place. Yami Alice won't do it and Yami Bakura is in a rage. Ryou doesn't want to be a slave to his Yami any longer. 


	10. Sacrifice

"Shadowed Hopes"  
  
Sacrifice  
  
Mesagi: God, it's been far too long since I posted anything for my story! I am sooo sorry everyone! School has been really hard and everything- It's Halloween now. God! It really has been a long time since I posted a chapter! Well, here you go, another chapter of Shadowed Hopes for you to read!  
  
Ryou: Aww . ~reading ahead~ That's- so  
  
Mesagi: *Clamps a hand over Ryou's mouth* Now, we can't have you giving away the secrets of the story, can we?  
  
Alice: Yeah, stop trying to ruin it for everyone!  
  
********  
  
Yami Alice gritted her teeth and tried to figure out some way to get out of this so she could be free of him. He had become even crazier than she remembered him! "Bakhu! Stop this at once!" she said in a desperate attempt to get him to stop. But he wasn't listening. The same, sinister, insane smile was plastered across his face.  
  
"Revert back to your Hikari, High Priestess," he said, pulling her closer to him. She looked panicked; she didn't know what to do now. "I- I will not! I won't let you harm her!" she blurted out, glaring defiantly at him.  
  
"Ahh, but you shall bend to my will!" he hissed in her ear. "What I want, I will get!"  
  
(In Ryou's Soul Room)  
  
Ryou paced back and forth, shuddering at the thought of what his Yami might do to poor Alice.  
  
"No! I won't stand for it! I refuse to be a slave to that- THING!" he shouted out loud, defiant to his Yami. For the first time since his Yami had made himself known, Ryou was standing up for himself and rebelling against his Yami.  
  
(Back in Real Life)  
  
Yami Bakura stalled a moment, taking a step back and releasing Yami Alice's arm. "W- What the?" That little brat! He couldn't stand up to him! It was impossible. With the beatings that he had given him, with the punishment that he had delivered- There was no way he should find the courage to stand up to him! Especially at a time like this.  
  
And yet, he could feel his control slipping away as the- CHILD- fought against him. "Why!?" was the last thing that his Yami said while he was in control.  
  
"Alice-san- " Ryou said, panting a bit and looking up with weary, sad eyes. He knew something that she did not. "I'm sorry that all of this has happened-" Yami Alice cut him off by placing a finger to his lips. "Shh, you want to speak to Alice, not me," she said softly. A faint shimmer of light surrounded Yami Alice and once more she was Alice. "Huh? Ryou-san! Ohh, you want to- talk to me?"  
  
"Alice-san, I'm so sorry that this has happened to you, all because of me. Because of the demon that I keep inside. Alice-san, I'm sorry. I have- I have to get rid of the demon!" And with that comment, Ryou turned and ran off; away from her to god knows where.  
  
***  
  
Ryou sat silently at the edge of a cliff. No, of course he wasn't going to jump. That would be such a painful death. He was going to do something else. It might be even more drastic, but he had to make sure that his Yami couldn't hurt Alice-san. He closed his eyes and thought of all that he would leave behind- But more importantly, all that he would protect. Yes, he had to do this. He stood up and kept his eyes shut tightly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.  
  
A soft, white glow appears around his fragile form. He opened his eyes and looked out across the beautiful landscape ahead of him. He smiled softly as the white light began to burn. He hadn't exactly known if it was going to work, but now he knew it would. His Yami was putting up quite the fight, trying to stop him from doing what he was doing. But he wouldn't let him take over, not now.  
  
The white light engulfed Ryou as Alice came bursting from the underbrush. Immediately, her Yami knew what he was doing and relayed the information to Alice. "NO!" she shouted as Ryou turned back to her and smiled softly. He mouthed the words 'Good bye' before a flash of brilliant, white light made her shield her eyes. When she looked back, Ryou was gone. "Ryou!" she shouted, running over to where he was, tears flowing from her eyes. "RYOU!"  
  
***  
  
It had been a year since Ryou had disappeared. Alice sat quietly in the park, looking dully across the grass at the children happily playing. 1 full year since he had banished his Yami, and himself along with it. Half a year since the search parties had given up looking for him and he had become just another teenage statistic. The pain was still fresh, the wound still open. Anyone that mentioned the loss she snapped at, saying that he would come back. Nobody ever thought that Alice would get that close to /anyone/. But she had, and it had hurt when he had disappeared.  
  
Her Yami had told her that he would return, some day. He would be re- incarnated. He might not even look the same, it may not even be in this time line, but he would be back. Though, that didn't make it hurt any less. She had opened her heart to the world again, and she had been hurt deeply. Maybe, some day, she would find Ryou again- after all; once you found your soul mate, you always find them again- right?  
  
********  
  
Mesagi: Well, what do you think of that? The end of my story! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a message whenever you want. I'll always be checking the reviews, even if it's like, 6 months from now! Hee hee! Well, maybe I'll write something else later. Perhaps something from CSS? Yeah, that would be cool! 


End file.
